


[Script Offer][M4F] Putting the Asshole CEO in His Place: M4F Version

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Gonewildaudio, M4F, Msub, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Corporate Office][Msub][Rough Fdom][Rape] because initially there's [Dubious Consent][Degradation][Cunnilingus][Face Slaps][Strap-on Facefucking][Pegging][Messed-Up Suit][Request Fill]
Kudos: 7





	[Script Offer][M4F] Putting the Asshole CEO in His Place: M4F Version

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham, at the request of Reddit user u/daddydommexxx. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: The CEO of a successful corporation has always been a bit abrasive, but recently his secretary's gotten fed up with such behavior. Today, she's taking it upon herself to set her boss straight before his attitude starts putting the company at risk.

Speaker Tone/Personality: The CEO is the sort of person that you might expect: gruff, takes his job very seriously, and has a chip on his shoulder as a result. Over the course of the script, his tone is meant to be rougher, but gradually becomes softer as he begins to fall in line and submit to his secretary.

NOTE: The United States Securities and Exchange Commission is referenced once in this script. For those who are unaware, the SEC "holds primary responsibility for enforcing the federal securities laws, proposing securities rules, and regulating the securities industry, which is the nation's stock and options exchanges, and other activities and organizations, including the electronic securities markets in the United States." (from Wikipedia article)

[setting is the CEO's office]

SFX [a few knocks on the door]

Come on in.

SFX [the door opens]

Good, you're here on time. [short pause] Yes, I know the meeting was YOUR idea, which is why being punctual is all the more important!

You're lucky I have fewer meetings than usual today; normally it'd be impossible to squeeze in anything extra.

So, what exactly IS this? Why did you want to meet with me?

[short pause] "My role at this company"? [scoff] That's an odd thing to hear from someone who's beneath me...

I haven't thought about "my role" very much, I've been too busy fulfilling it!

My first two years at this place were spent dealing with shitstorm after shitstorm...the data leak was bad enough, but what REALLY took the cake was that SEC investigation!

I've never been grilled so hard in my life...and by a public servant, no less! Embarrassing!

SFX [lock on the door being fastened]

Why did you lock the door? My office is secluded enough as it is; I doubt anyone would interrupt us. They know better...

Anyway, leading this company hasn't been easy but I've managed well enough so far.

What do YOU think? Give me your honest opinion.

[longer pause]

[getting offended] Excuse me? I must have misheard you, because it SOUNDED like you just called me a "pain in the ass"!

[short pause] Oh, I KNOW that's what you said...I was just giving you a chance to apologize and pretend it didn't happen.

What the hell's the matter with you? Did you fall and hit your head this morning? Forget to take your medication?

I never expected my own secretary to say something so STUPID...need I remind you that I can terminate your job with a single phone call?

You'll be selling peanuts on a street corner, to guys who make half as much as I do, if you don't apologize RIGHT FUCKING NOW.

[short pause][getting angrier] "P-prick"!? You think you can speak to ME like that, you bitch!?

Get the fuck out of my---[losing a bit of composure] What? I've...I've never heard you raise your voice like that...

[trying to regain composure] L-look, I'M in charge here! You can't just start telling me what to---

[short pause][losing composure again] I...alright, you made your point...what's gotten into you?

[short pause] You think I'm arrogant!? I can't imagine where you'd get THAT idea from...

[sigh] How much longer is this charade going to last? I still have other meetings today!

[short pause][getting angry again] You fucking WHAT!? Lemme check my calendar...

You're bluffing, there's no way! [short pause] You're not bluffing...all my meetings are cancelled...you sneaky little...

Now I have to re-schedule them! Is this some kind of sick fucking joke!? Because I'm NOT laughing!

[short pause] "Treat my employees better"!? Look, I know I can be hard on everyone sometimes...or most of the time...but if you all don't like it, you can find another job!

[short pause] I am NOT going to get down on my knees! Who the hell do you think I---[SFX of face slap]

Agh...how dare you! That actually stings a bit...

[short pause][losing composure again] What!? No, my pants aren't getting tighter! I just...leaned forward a bit...

[short pause] Well, sure, you look nice in that pencil skirt...but I hired you for MORE than just your looks! I hired you to get shit done for me!

[SFX of face slap] Agh...stop doing that! [short pause] No, I do NOT enjoying being slapped!

[short pause] My browser history...w-what about it? [short pause] Oh...you saw those videos, did you? [sigh] Wonderful...

Alright, fine! I admit it! I like being dominated! Are you happy now? It's a fucking cliché, I know..."the stressed-out executive secretly wants someone to take control from him"...

Well, I didn't think it would happen like THIS! And with YOU, of all people!

[short pause] Yes, the women in those videos kinda looked like you...I'm not proud of it.

[SFX of face slap] Agh! You're...you're right...I'm a fucking slut...

So, uh...you wanted me on my knees? [short pause] Well, here I am. What now?

[short pause] Sure, I'll lick your pussy...if it'll make you happy.

[improv cunnilingus]

Am I doing okay so far? [short pause] Good.

I always give 110 percent at work, and this is no different...

[improv cont'd]

[panting] I need a minute to breathe...

[SFX of face slap] Agh! But I...alright, I'll just lift my nose up...

I won't stop again, unless you tell me to.

[improv cont'd]

You're putting your legs on my shoulders? Try not to wrinkle the suit, please!

[improv cont'd]

Are you getting close? [short pause] N-no, of course I'll keep going!

I wanna make you cum...I want it all over my face.

[improv to orgasm]

Did your slut do a good job? [short pause] Thanks; I've had my share of experience with this sorta thing.

So, are we done now? Both of us have work that needs do---what are you handing me a water bottle for?

[short pause] "Just a warm-up"? [sigh] What more do you want from me!? You've already put me in a position where I can't fire you, unless I wanna lose MY job too...

[short pause] What the...you keep strap-ons in your purse!? Lady, you're just full of surprises today...

That thing looks like it could fill someone up pretty nicely...n-not that I would know anything about that!

[short pause] Hey, what are you grabbing the back of my head for!?

[short pause] "Suck it"!? I mean, I'm not entirely opposed to the idea, but---mmmmmph! [she forces the strap-on into your mouth]

[improv face-fucking]

Is this...[cough]...is this really necessary!?

I thought you were gonna ease me into it...

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...[cough]...I've never taken one this deep before...

[improv cont'd]

I...[cough]...I really like having my face fucked...

Push it in deeper! Hit the back of my throat!

[improv cont'd]

I bet YOU'RE having fun; seeing my eyes water...saliva coming out of my mouth...

[sigh] It's dripping onto my shirt! So much for that dry-cleaning...

[short pause] "Stand up and bend over"? Are you planning what I think you're planning?

I guess I don't have a choice...at least you're lubed up now.

[SFX of pants being unbuckled] Let's get this over with...

[SFX of ass smack] Agh! Fine, I'll stop acting like I don't want this!

I want you to plow my ass...treat me like a dirty fucking whore!

You see how hard I am right now? My ass is just BEGGING to get stretched out!

[short pause, followed by a soft moan] That's right...push it all the way in...

[louder moan] Fuck...you're pretty big, you know that? I hope I can take it...

[improv pegging]

Use me...I'm yours...

Put me in my place...I fucking deserve it!

[improv cont'd]

Your thighs are smacking into me with every...[moan]...thrust!

My suit's getting messed up, though...whatever, I can always buy another.

[improv cont'd]

I...I'm gonna cum soon! Should I try and wait for you?

[short pause] Okay, we'll do it together.

Just focus on how much you like...[moan]...fucking me!

[improv cont'd]

I hope you're really close; I'm not gonna last much longer...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Holy shit...that was intense...

[short pause] Sure, sit in my chair. I don't mind standing until the soreness goes away [chuckle]

You know, maybe you were right. Maybe I HAVE been a real prick lately...

But right now I feel more...mellow, I guess. Closer to how I felt when I first took this job.

Thanks for helping me regain sight of what's really important. Your methods are...questionable...but I can't argue with the results!

I said before that I wouldn't fire you...clearly, you deserve a raise instead! You, and everyone else!

This company would be nothing without its employees. I rely on every single one of you, and it's about time I showed it.

Why don't you take the rest of the day off? When you come in tomorrow morning, it'll be the beginning of a new chapter!

[to yourself] But in the meantime, I gotta do something about this suit! It's a fucking mess...


End file.
